The invention relates to bicycle gear changing systems. In particular, the invention is directed to systems including bicycle gear changers and specifically to a front gear changer. One embodiment of the invention contemplates a wireless electromechanical front gear changer.
Most of the electromechanical gear changers and systems in existence are bulky, heavy, expensive, difficult to install, and unattractive. One reason is that they communicate and are powered by wires. As a result, the manufacturers of these devices must produce and stock many different lengths of cables for the many different sizes/styles of bike frames available.
There is a need for an electromechanical gear changer that is lightweight, effective, compact, and easy to install. The invention satisfies the need.